mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Origins". Plot (At the Death Egg in the living room, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic are watching TV with the replays of the 2004 Summer Olympics on Video) *Eggman: Ah, what can i say about these Olympics? *Metal Sonic: Useless. *Eggman: No. There have been fun. When i was a kid, we used to have a field day at elementary school and a mini marathon. *Metal Sonic: What is this called again? *Eggman: The Athens 2004. Also known as the Games of the XXVIII Olympiad. *Metal Sonic: What letters of numbers are you using? *Eggman: Ancient. Roman. Past stuff. *Metal Sonic: You know that another dimension is going to compete with us. *Eggman: Yeah. Even Sonic is invited? Look like i won't be killing any animals for a while. *Metal Sonic: We were invited as well. *Eggman: But you weren't invited. I'm sorry to say this. *Metal Sonic: What? Impossible. How could they forget about me. *Eggman: It's not your fault. It's their fault. Every time they clean the olypmics, they left out stuff. After the next olympics is over, i'm going to steal one of their stuff to use them as weapons. (At the stadium, a bunch of workers are cleaning up the field after the olypmic games) *Worker #1: Looking good. *Worker #2: These sticks are high as a log stick. *Worker #3: These mats are like heavy. *Worker #4: Too much cleaning after running on the track. *Eggman: *dressed as a detective* Hello my friends, what is this tracking stuff doing here? *Worker #1: Oh, this is just all the olypmic stuff they have planned out. We're trying to clean the stadium as promised. *Eggman: Look like this stuff could have lend to me. *Worker #2: Wait, you want all of this? *Eggman: Yes. I just want to check out this olypmic place. *Worker #3: Are you sure? *Eggman: Oh ho ho ho. Look like this stadium. Isn't it wonderful? *Worker #4: Yes. If you say so. *Eggman: I'm going to sell them. I swear to god. *Stadium Boss: Okay guys, make sure you get everything cleaned up. *Eggman: Wait! I want all of your items in my lab. I have a company back there and it's really big. *Stadium Boss: Are you sure? *Eggman: Yes. I have money to give you all if i could buy them. *Stadium Boss: Attention everyone! This detective want all the olympic stuff into his company. *Eggman: Yes. We make it all clear. A success! *Worker #1: Let's pack it all up! *Worker #2: It's a wrap up. *Worker #3: Woo hoo. *Eggman: Let's get it together. *Worker #4: Alright. *Worker #5: Let's go! (Outside of the stadium, all the olympic items are being storage to Eggman's truck) *Eggman: Make room, make room, we're going to need a lot more space. *Stadium Boss: Is that better for you? *Eggman: Oh yes. All packed for the future. *Stadium Boss: Wait. What about our cash? *Eggman: *give a hundred dollars to the stadium boss* You're gettng paid on your own. Here you go. *Stadium Boss: Thanks a lot. *Eggman: Ho, ho, ho. I am ready to go. *Stadium Boss: Have a nice day. *Eggman: Woo hoo! I'm outta here. *Stadium Boss: Thanks a lot! *Eggman: *in the truck* Ho ho ho. Here we go. Jackpot! *drive the car* *Stadium Boss: Man, i guess he's going to have a blast playing with all of this olympic stuff in the other stadium. (On the road, Eggman is driving in his truck) *Eggman: He he he, secrets are real. Time to get the action pack going. *press the button* (The truck transform to a rocket-like ship and blast off to the Death Egg) *Old Man: Whoa! What the hell was that? (Eggman in his rocket truck arrives at the Death Egg, parking at the parking area inside) *Eggman: Ah hoy boys! I am back. *Metal Sonic: Welcome back master. *Eggman: Metal Sonic, thank you for waiting behind while i got all the olympics stuff ready. I'm going to create some secret weapons to destroy that hedgehog. *Metal Sonic: Right at your service. *Eggman: Good. That what i needed. *Metal Sonic: Do you have any gifts for us? *Eggman: Ho ho ho, not just gifts, i bought so many souvenirs. *open the truck door with the olympics stuff* Jackpot! *Metal Sonic: Whoa. *Eggman: Look at this stuff i got, we're going to make them as weapons in order to destroy that hedgehog because, i hate that hedgehog so much. *Metal Sonic: I know, a new plan will be reborn. *Eggman: Perfect as always. *Metal Sonic: Should we get started? *Eggman: Yes. Time to build those weapons up. (Eggman started to develop the weapons. He created a series of blaster guns and started to test them on the targets) *Eggman: Good. But need more effort. (Eggman created some laser guns to shoot on the targets with Metal Sonic) *Metal Sonic: Easy catching. *Eggman: That should do it. Ho ho ho, i am a genius. Let's make more weapons. *Metal Sonic: Good idea. (Eggman created lightsaber-like swords and swing them like a rope) *Eggman: Huh huh huh. Who's the man now? *Metal Sonic: Fight me for training! *Eggman: Bring it on. *Metal Sonic: *fight with Eggman with the light swords* *Eggman: You can't catch me. *Metal Sonic: Behold! You are no match for a robot. *Eggman: *fight with the light swords* Come on, be strong and show me what you got. *Metal Sonic: *hit Eggman with the light sword* *Eggman: Ahhhh, you got me. *Metal Sonic: Thank you master, these swords could be used on destroying the hedgehog. *Eggman: I'll see what i can do. (Eggman then created a bunch of rocket guns and shoot at the Sonic cardboards) *Eggman: Ha ha ha! Bingo! *Metal Sonic: Shame on that blue hedgehog. You know that i'm the real Sonic. *Eggman: You are the real Sonic my friend. There's a lot going on in order to be prepared on ruling the world. *Metal Sonic: Your robots will serve a new kind of humanity. *Eggman: I know. I'm just getting started. MARIO AND SONIC RED AND BLUE (In another dimension in the Mushroom Kingdom, a world where the mushroom heads called Toads reside, it was a peaceful day in harmony at the Toad Town. In the Acorn Plains, the Goombas are heading to their homes as three Goombas sneaked in to catch a Mushroom.) *Goomba #1: Oh boy, today's my lucky day. *Goomba #2: Who's gonna get the mushroom? *Goomba #3: I know it's mine. *Goomba #1: I'm gonna get it first. *Goomba #2: No, it's mine. My lunch. *Goomba #1: Zip it baby mommy. *Goomba #2: Who's calling baby mommy. *Goomba #3: Your a baby mushroom. *Goomba #2: I am no mushroom. I'm a Goomba. *Goomba #1: We're all Goombas. *Goomba #3: Alright, time to go grab this mushroom and become invisible. *Goomba #1: Right in. *Goomba #2: Right on. (A koopa shell hit the three Goombas) *Goomba #1: Ooh, ow. *Goomba #2: Drat. (Super Mario is running into the plains as Luigi join along to run with Mario) *Luigi: I'm going to race to the end. *Mario: No. I'm going to race to the end first. *Luigi: I'm almost there. Just getting closer and closer. *Mario: Not so fast! *Luigi: Watch it bro. *Mario: *jump on the ? Block* Boom. *Luigi: Did a coin just pop up? *Mario: Yeah. Just like a video game. *Luigi: I'm going to race after the princess! *Mario: Not without a winner! *run fast* *Luigi: Hey. Come back here. *run fast* (Mario and Luigi are dashing into the path to Peach's castle) *Luigi: Why are we doing this? *Mario: We have a meeting today. We have to make it on time. *Luigi: We're not going to be late this! *Mario: Let's a go! (Mario and Luigi arrive in Peach's castle on time as they stop running to walk into the castle) *Mario: We-a made it. *Luigi: Shoot, that was a close one. *Mario: Okay Princess Peach, here we go. *Luigi: Alright, i wonder what the princess and the Toads have in stock for us? (Inside of Princess Peach's castle) *Mario: Good morning princess. Is anyone home? *Peach: Hi Mario. Welcome to the castle. You're here on time. *Mario: Oh yeah, i knew the meeting was going to start. *Toadsworth: Ah, my friends. Glad you make it on time. Follow me. We save two seats for you. *Luigi: Oh well, the spot is for us. (At the meeting room, Mario and Luigi found a place where to sit on the big table and the Toads are talking to each other like a chit chat) *Peach: Please take a seat. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Not a problem. *Peach: Alright, we're all set. *Luigi: Yep. *Mario: We're a ready. *Toadsworth: Okay. *Peach: Good morning everyone. Thank you for all coming. I would like to introduce you to Mario and Luigi. *Toads: *clap* *Mario: It's a us. *Luigi: Yay. *Peach: Thank you very much. Now, we have a lot of threats going on in this world. We all known what Bowser have been leading to. *Mario: We could be up on destroying the whole kingdom. *Luigi: He could be planning on capturing the princess. *Everyone: *shocked* *Luigi: Sorry. I shouldn't say that. *Peach: Look at all the events Bowser has done for several years. We're trying to make the Mushroom Kingdom more secure as possible. *Luigi: I'll say we build a wall. *Mario: Luigi! *Luigi: What is wrong with my predictions i make. *Toadsworth: Luigi, we don't need to make a wall to prevent from Bowser coming in. *Luigi: Sorry. *Mario: It's okay Luigi, these guys know what to do. *Luigi: Yeah, they shouldn't done it. *Peach: Well, let's discuss some things while we talk. *Toadsworth: Okay. *Mario: Not a problem. (Meanwhile at Mobius, a blue hedgehog is sleeping on the bed as the alarm went on as the hedgehog turn off the alarm) *Sonic: *wake up* Good morning. *Knuckles: Hey Sonic, get up, today it's the first day of school. *Sonic: First day of school, what? *Tails: Today's the day. Let's go have some breakfast before we leave. *Sonic: Alright, not a problem. (At the kitchen, Knuckles begin to make some pancakes as Tails toast two waffles up) *Tails: Sonic, how the plates going? *Sonic: *place the plates on each side of the table* Perfect. *Knuckles: The pancakes are almost done. Almost there. *Tails: Boom. The waffles are ready. *Knuckles: That fast? *Tails: Yeah. They're quick. We're lucky to have a fast toaster than a slower one. *Sonic: Dang, you're even that quick. *Knuckles: Man, you're totally nuts. *Tails: Awkward. *Knuckles: Pancakes are almost done. Let's get the breakfast going. *Tails: Alright. *Sonic: Pass it to the plates, will ya. *Tails: Oh sure. *Knuckles: Pancakes coming right up. *Sonic: Darn it, let me try again. *hold the plates as Knuckles move the pan as the pancakes flip* *Knuckles: Perfect. *Tails: *use a spatula to put the pancakes on the table* *Sonic: Where's the waffles? *Tails: Oh. *place three waffles on the plate* *Sonic: Simple. *place the plates on the side of the table* *Tails: Breakfast is served. *Knuckles: Okay, let's eat. *Sonic: Right on. (At the street, Amy Rose and Cream are walking to school as Cheese the chao follows them) *Amy: Are you excited for school today? *Cream: Yes. I can't wait to go back to school. Even Cheese is ready to go back. *Amy: What? He doesn't learn or teach anything. He's your chao pet. *Cream: I know. We should wait for the bus to come so we can get ready to go. *Amy: Okay. I'll tell Sonic that the bus is almost there so we can catch up with him. *Cream: He's the boy of your dreams? *Amy: Yes. Ever since we were kids, we would ever go on a date! *Cream: Whoa. That was awkward. *Amy: It's not awkward. Don't you get it? We're excited to go to high school together with all of our friends like Knuckles and Tails. *Cream: I knew they would be there. *Amy: I'm going to call them right now. (Back at Sonic's house, the gang have finished their breakfast as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles clean the plates) *Sonic: Cleaning the plates is a lot of work. *Tails: We're going to be late for school. *Knuckles: We won't be late. We'll be on time. *Sonic: We don't need a car to drive. We can run all the way to school. *Tails: You have cool superhuman speed you got there, right? *Sonic: Yep. I am the man. *phone calling* Oh, gotta make a phone call. *answer the phone* Hello? *Amy: *on the phone* Sonic, are you there? The bus is almost here. You and your friends should be up by now. It's the first day of school! *Sonic: Drat! There's school?! We gotta go. Ciao. *stop calling* Guys, we gotta go. *Tails: For what? The movies? *Knuckles: No, it's school time! *Sonic: Get your bags going. We have to go right now this instant. *Tails: Oh. *Knuckles: I think it's about time. *Sonic: Let's move it! *Tails: Okay. (Back in the streets where Amy and Cream are waiting on the bus) *Amy: How long is the bus? *Cream: Almost there. *Amy: Oh, it's coming here. *Cream: Sweet. Look like it's time to go to school. *Sonic: *arrive with Knuckles and Tails from dashing* Up and away. *Amy: Sonic, you came! *Sonic: Yeah. I was just rushing on time. *Knuckles: Shoot that was a close one. *Tails: My feet are tired. *Sonic: Don't worry, you'll get on the bus somehow just to cool off your feet. *Tails: Yeah right. *Amy: The bus is here. *Cream: And it's stopping by. Come on guys, the bus is waiting. *Knuckles: Here we go again. (The gang get on the bus as the bus moves) *Tails: *sit on the chair* Ah. *Sonic: Are you okay? *Tails: Yeah, what's the matter? *Sonic: Oh, nothing. Everything is well. *Knuckles: That's my man. *Sonic: Uh huh. That's right Knuckles. *Tails: We're all going to high school now, right? *Sonic: Yeah. I miss my middle school days. I remember when there used to be free lunch at middle school last year. *Knuckles: Not everything is going to be the same from our previous schools. *Amy: Like elementary school? *Sonic: Yeah. I think we're going to be challenged by the teachers. *Tails: Teachers alway challenge us. We're not going to get the same teacher every year, right? *Sonic: Yes. You get to choose your own classes now. Easy piece of cake. *Tails: Yeah. No more staffs choosing our classes for us. We can choose our classes whatever we want. *Sonic: Uh huh. That should do the lesson. *Knuckles: That's right Sonic. *Amy: School is only a block. We should be here by only a minute. *Cream: It can't watch for the new school year. *Sonic: It's going to be fascinating. *Knuckles: Are you guys ready? *Tails: Yes. I am finally ready. *Sonic: School, here we come. (The bus stops by the school, dropping off Sonic and the gang) *Sonic: Whoa, we're here. *Tails: Thank you very much. *Knuckles: Here's the tip. *give money to the bus driver* *Bus Driver: Oh, thank you very much. *Knuckles: You're welcome. *Tails: Oh well, school time. (At the school campus, many mobians are sitting, walking and talking together as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream are walking to the school as Cheese follow them) *Sonic: So many students. *Knuckles: That's a lot of them. You gotta tell about them. *Sonic: Yeah, too many people. *Tails: I knew they were going to be that many. *Amy: This is what high school is suppose to look like. *Cream: Yeah. All the students are teenagers now. *Amy: I know. *Sonic: Mind as well check the football field? *Tails: Sure, not a problem. (At the football field, many students are playing football as the people are seen sitting on the benches. Sonic and the gang watch the students play) *Sonic: Alright. *Knuckles: Way to go. *Tails: That was fun. *Amy: You guys are into sports? *Sonic: Yeah. *Tails: Sports is kinda fun. *Sonic: Football is their game. Football is their heart of the lore. *Knuckles: Mind as well go into the hallway? *Tails: Sure. Let's go to the hallway guys. *Amy: Okay. *Cream: I wonder what the inside looks like from the school? (Inside of the hallway, there are many students walking and talking while some of them are sitting on the floor. Sonic and the gang are walking in the hallway.) *Sonic: Not a bad place for a hallway. *Tails: I like this school. *Knuckles: This is our first time, right? *Tails: Yeah. Looking good. *Amy: They got their phones and all the books and supplies they needed. *Cream: New school year, right? *Amy: Sure is my friend. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff